Kaio
The Shin-jin race are born from the magical fruit of the "Kaiju" World Trees located on Planet Kaishin in the Otherworld, rather than in the mortal dimension. Some Shin-jin are fortunate enough to achieve the status of Kaio, "King of Worlds." The Kaios are tasked with overseeing and protecting various planets and species throughout the universe. Most Shin-jin are born with good, pure hearts, though there are a small number who are instead born filled with evil. While not a particularly strong warrior race, the Kaios do possess many incredible techniques and abilities as well as extremely long lives. The Shin-jin were nearly wiped out during an attack by Bibidi and Bibidi's ultimate creation, Majin Buu. However, a few of the Kaios and a single Kaioshin managed to survive the slaughter and have rebuilt again over time. The Kaios have begun playing an ever-increasing role in the events of present times. Powerful Kaios may achieve the rank of Kaioshin, while those Shin-jin born with evil hearts are cast into the Demon Realm to become Makaios. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 310% Kaios are capable of utilizing up to Kaioken 14 as well as Mystic 35. Physiology For the most part similar in height and build to humans, Kaios may have slightly more variation among them. They typically have pointed ears and skin that spans a wide array of colors. History The Shin-jin race by far predate nearly all known civilizations, with the rare Supreme Kaioshins capable of living for millions of years. It is not known how they became aware of the mortal realm or how long the Kaios have watched over it. Roleplaying The Kaios are inherently good and benevolent beings. This does not, however, mean that they are necessarily kind, tactful, polite, or pacifists. Like other races, they possess a wide range of personalities and emotions; however, they are inclined to value the greater good and wellbeing of others above their own safety and comfort. Skills Basic Skills ------------------------------------------------------------ Name PL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------ focus ki 250 100% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 85% kuukanteni punch 1,000,000,000 95% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% Racial Abilities ------------------------------------------------------------ Name PL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------ energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% scatter shot 500,000 95% kaioken 1,000,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% dodon ray 50,000,000 95% shockwave 50,000,000 95% solar flare 200,000,000 95% psionic blast 250,000,000 95% aftershock 500,000,000 95% split-form 500,000,000 95% sokidan 600,000,000 90% spirit bomb 750,000,000 95% wisdom shield 800,000,000 95% ascension 1,000,000,000 95% magic repair 1,000,000,000 100% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% ki heal 1,500,000,000 95% alpha omega blast 2,000,000,000 95% divine wrath 2,000,000,000 95% ether lance 2,000,000,000 95% kaio create 2,000,000,000 95% mystic 2,000,000,000 100% energy ring 2,500,000,000 15% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% warp kamehameha 350,000,000,000 95% katchin needle storm 15,000,000,000,000 95% Trivia * Of the Kaios shown in Dragonball Z, only Kibito is given a name rather than being referred to by a title.